Entrulia Change Log
This page will update quite frequently as Entrulia is still in early development and playtesting. Version 41 - *Should have fixed bug where pressing Escape in loot or machine inventory would lock the game *Rearranged the planning HUD into four different screens to make it less cluttered Version 42 - 21 August 2018 *Fixed pistol/rifle bullet traces sometimes not showing correctly *Removed camera bob when in planning stage *Rearranged Planning Stage HUD a lil bit Version 43 - 22 August 2018 *Fixed planning HUD showing incorrect keys for abilities *You can now select the save slot in the New Game menu *Added simple Main Menu background map *Fixed loading screen not showing up when starting a new game from the New Game menu Version 44 - 25 August 2018 *Fixed Emp Tool tracing showing incorrectly *Reduced most enemy vision radius *Reduced player melee/range damage *Improved Prison 1 layout and added patrol paths *Improved Prison 2 layout and added patrol paths *Added patrol paths to Prison 3 *Enemies will now patrol in a small radius around their starting position *Implemented Explosive traps (they should show up in closets/chests, but they haven't been otherwise added to maps) *Enemies now have smaller vision radius until they have an enemy or in player squad Official download available at HLSSMod.net Version 45 - 27 August 2018 *You can always push away cloaked enemies even if they are not in your team (helps avoid detecting cloaked enemies with pathfinding) *Reduced lag created by enemy action selection *Reduced lag created by fog of war *Reduced lag created by danger zone mesh *Significantly reduced lag when turn changes from player turn to enemy turn Official download available at HLSSMod.net Version 46 - 28 August 2018 *Optimized Fog Of War calculations *Explosives barrels will now immediately explode from ranged attacks but delay from melee attacks *Non-explosive breakable items will no longer create an alarm *Throwing/pushing items will now create small alert in radius of 1 *Alerts will now mark the enemy as having seen the player *Alerts can now immediately change the target of an enemy *Fixed enemies not always moving their patrol path on every turn *Optimized a lot of unnecessary editor-only-data being packaged into the game *Fixed alert not working *Fixed not being able to push barrels Official download available at HLSSMod.net Version 47 - 29 August 2018 *Fixed attack mesh not showing correctly when pushing/throwing items *Added model for traps *Added Trap to appear in a closet in Prison 1 (guaranteed spawn) *Decreased the number of grenades the player can carry *Decreased the number of traps the player can carry *Added enemy activated traps to Prison 3 Official download available at HLSSMod.net Version 48 - 30 August 2018 *Added custom particle effect for Trap *Fixed slow flying speed of Grenades *Added flying particles for Grenades *Implemented Smoke Grenades *Added fixed spawns of Smoke Grenade to Prison 2 *Grenades and smoke grenades now show a visualization of their damage radius Official download available at HLSSMod.net Version 49 - 2 September 2018 *Fixed CheckHasEnemy incorrectly using Fog Of Water data rather than who the player can see *Exit elevatoros no longer check for enemies before the player can use them *Fixed broken item UI icons *Added tooltips for all the enhancements in Buy Enhancements menu Official download available at HLSSMod.net Version 50 - 4 September 2018 *Updated to Unreal 4 version 4.20.2 (There might be new, unforeseen bugs caused by this) *Removed ragdoll states being saved Official download available at HLSSMod.net *Unofficial note: Now supports 32 bit processors Version 51 - 5 September 2018 *Fixed bug that caused there to be a second copy of the trap on top of the placed trap *Reduced default inventory sized by 2 *Fixed smoked grenade explode mesh showing incorrectly Official download available at HLSSMod.net Version 52 - 6 September 2018 *Cloaked enemies no longer trigger Alert *Fixed enemies not taking actions even if they have hostile target, but they haven't been seen *Fixed instantly talking dialogue for encountering a new enemy type, even if the enemy is not visible yet *Enemies are not longer marked as having seen the player from alarms *Fixed Zenaida's Prisoner outfit hair *Removed one of the security cameras from Prison 1 *Added a sword to always spawn in Prison 1 Official download available at HLSSMod.net Category:Entrulia